


A Glimpse of Boredom

by andapanda



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu is bored as there's nothing to do in Viginti now that Harada is gone and Ginti isn't really the best at keeping company. So Mayu decides to take things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Boredom

Mayu stared at her fiddling fingers, her hands resting on her thighs as she sat on the plush sofa in Viginti. The bar quiet and empty save for the bartender Ginti, who was leaning on the counter, resting his head in his hand looking pissed as ever.

 

The silence was killing her, it was so awkward and Harada was gone so why did she have to stay? And if Ginti keeps threatening to send her to the void, why hasn’t he just done it already? He’s so weird….and annoying.

“hey...I’m bored…” she said, looking away from her fingers and up at Ginti, who has opened his eyes and was looking at her.

“and?” Of course he’d say that.

“and? isn’t there something to do? Like a game or something?” Hopefully not a creepy game like that Twister, but at least that one was with Harada. First time playing Twister and it was with her idol, Harada of C.H.A, she still could barely believe it.

“no.” and his eyes are closed again, is he sleeping? does he even sleep?

“Then at least talk!” She stood up, determined to be be bored any longer and rushed to the counter, taking a seat on one of the barstools, the one right in front of Ginti. When she sat down he moved a bit back, standing up straight.

“Like what’s with all the Kokeshi dolls?” She had been wondering about it, they were everywhere “and how come you have a ca- Memine?” She quickly corrected herself, remembering how pissed he got last time she called the feline a cat, not that she knew why. But Memine was a cute cat so why not use her name.

“none of your business.” How rude

“I’m trying to have a conversation with you!” She pushed herself up on the counter, her legs still resting on the stool. Why did he have to be so aggravating! He doesn’t deserve to have such a pretty face!

“And why do you want that?!” He said, crossing his arms.

“Like why don’t you tell me why I’m still here?! And why is Harada gone?!” She started crawling a bit more onto the counter to get closer to him “Why a bar?! Why do people need to be judge?!”

“be care-” She didn’t let him finish.

“Why are you always so pissed off?! Why are you so pr- eh?” She was out of counter, and was about to land face down with the floor. But thankfully Ginti was in the way so instead of floor, she landed on his chest, not that it was any softer. But she took him by surprise so he stumbled back and landed on the shelves behind him, causing some of the bottles to fall down and break on top of them and they landed on the floor, Mayu on Ginti’s chest and between his legs.

She was soaking wet from the alcohol, her shirt clinging to her uncomfortably and it smelled terribly as well. She suddenly remembered where she was and looked up at Ginti, who’s bangs were now hanging over his face thanks to the liquid, She had to admit that it made him look really good.

Ginti opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was blushing slightly, probably because her shirt was see through or something, humans are weird.

She couldn’t stop looking at him, she didn’t notice the slight heat rushing to her cheeks, or the fact that she was grabbing his wet shirt rather tightly now. He was looking at her as well, but he only looked confused and annoyed.

They stayed like that for some time, until Mayu came back to reality and rushed up, banging her head on the counter “ow ow ow” she rubbed her head while sitting on her heals.

“you idiot, watch out!” Ginti was standing up, slicking his bangs back up and taking off his vest.

“It’s not like I wanted to get soaked or bang my head on the counter!” She looked up at him, now he was taking off his shirt. “..w-what are you doing?” This time she felt the blush that was appearing.

“Getting out of these soaking wet clothes, what does it look like?!”

“Don’t do it here!” She stood up  and started walking away then stopped “Where was the shower again?”

“You don’t remember?” He was gathering his vest and shirt and sighed “idiot, follow me.” he started walking down the hall and stopped in front of one of the doors, but she was too captivated by his bare back that when he stopped, she crashed into him. “watch where you’re going!” he moved a bit away and turned around, she was rubbing her nose.

“Well you shouldn’t have just stopped!” and she walked into the bathroom, thankfully. She had no idea if she was even going inside the right room. She sighed and turned on the shower, why was he so annoying. She undressed and put her clothes in a pile on the floor, removing the bear tie from her wet hair and putting it under the faucet, hoping that it would at least stop the smell from sticking to it.

She stepped in the shower and started washing herself, cleaning her hair thoroughly. While standing in the shower she started thinking about the event that just took place, did she really just stare at Ginti like that? He is pretty but not jaw droppingly gorgeous or anything….is he? She shook her head, probably just imagining things.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, fairly sure that she’d gotten rid of the smell at least, she started drying herself off with a towel, wrapping one around her body while using another to dry her hair. She wrapped her hair in the second towel and started looking for clothes to put on, but she had completely forgotten about getting extra clothes, so now she was stuck with the wet pile on the floor, but no way was she gonna put that back on, only hope is to get Ginti to bring some.

She slid open the door and to her surprise, there was already a kimono prepared for her on the floor next to it, Ginti must have realised that she didn’t have anything else as well. She took the kimono and closed the door again.

After she had gotten dressed and her hair dry enough, she walked back out to the bar where Ginti was cleaning the floor, he had already picked up all the class and gathered it in a cloth on the counter.

“thanks...for the kimono.” She said, standing a bit away from him behind the counter.

“don’t mention it, probably should have realised it sooner that you didn’t have any other clothes.” He didn’t even look her way, still rude as ever.

“yeah well I was distracted!” She crossed her arms, what’s his problem anyway.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten distracted then!” finally he looked her way, he looked annoyed but then his expression softened when he saw her.

“I don’t really have a choice in the matter, you jerk!” She turned around and sat back down on the sofa, Memine following her and jumped on her lap. Mayu smiled a bit and started petting her.

  
Ginti just huffed and went back to cleaning, his mind wandering a little, she looked rather pretty in the kimono, she did so last time as well, even if she was acting crazy over that kid. he sighed and went back to cleaning the floor, listening to Mayu cooing over Memine, not being able to stop thinking about her, she was an interesting human. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic for such a long time and never for Death Parade. But the lack of Mayu/Ginti fics bugged me so my friend managed to convince me to do it.


End file.
